ONLY ONE
by SANDEFUR
Summary: A sequel to CROSSROADS. Lizzie learns being an instrument of God is definitely not fun.
1. Chapter 1

ONLY ONE

by SANDEFUR

Disclaimer: I have no claims on any Lizzie McGuire or Joan of Arcadia character.

Only one student sat at the center-most table in the high school's cafeteria. This was unusual, because all of the tables held seating for eight, and the cafeteria was crowded. But the reason this one student sat alone was because she is the most despised girl in school- Lizzie McGuire.

Lizzie looked about the cafeteria in the hope that just one brave soul would give her an encouraging smile, or a simple nod of acknowledgement. But no, peer pressure was too strong. Then Lizzie spotted him. Some weirdo dressed in Goth style was headed directly towards her. Even before he sat down and spoke a casual: "Hello Lizzie," she knew it had to be God in another of his strange guises.

Lizzie whispered, "I'm not so sure about you any more."

Goth Kid God replied, "A small crisis of faith. The simple assignment I gave you of joining the cheerleaders turned out far worse than you could have imagined. Now you doubt if it is wise to be in my service."

"Can you blame me? Look at this!" (she indicates the empty table) "I'm the school pariah."

"Those that follow a righteous path often earn the enmity of the world. Remember how shocked you were when you discovered all the other cheerleaders were cheating on their assignments and tests?"

Lizzie nods, "They were using their influence with the jocks to get them to intimidate the nerds into cheating for them. Still, I was going to keep my mouth shut until I saw Tudgeman with a black-eye. I couldn't let that go on."

"As a result of your brave stand, Cindy McCracken, the head cheerleader, was expelled and the other six were kicked off the cheerleader squad and suspended for a month."

"Then Principal Ungermeyer makes me head cheerleader with the authority to pick a new squad. Which I did, using a list supplied by you. No open try outs, just a hand-picked seven. That made me even more unpopular. The school newspaper called it a Machiavellian scheme to seize power."

He asks, "Hasn't the new squad shaped up well?"

"Yes, but only because Kate was on your list. With her cheerleading experience, she's managed to shape the other girls into the semblance of a cheerleading squad. But what a weird bunch of losers you picked! Everyone of them has always been a quiet loner, an outsider who has refused to participate in anything. Their choice just doesn't make any sense."

"Is that why you want to leave my service?"

"God, this is just too hard. I don't get what it is I'm suppose to be doing. I remember last month when you told me to join the cheerleaders, and I said it sounded like fun! How naïve I was. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the cheating was stopped, and the nerds are safe, but I've had to pay a hell of a price. Pardon my language."

"You're pardoned. I know this first assignment was unusually rough, so I'm going to do something I rarely do. I will explain. Cindy McCracken was raised a spoiled brat who was never disciplined no matter what she did wrong. As a result, she grew up believing she was entitled to act any way she wanted, and their would be no consequences."

"Spare the rod and spoil the child?"

"Or at least the occasional time-out. When Cindy began her cheating scheme, the other cheerleaders were as shocked as you were. But high school is hard, and eventually they all succumbed to the temptation to cheat on a particularly tough assignment or test. Bit by bit, Cindy managed to corrupt them all."

Cautiously, Lizzie asked, "Would that have happened to me too?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Lizzie paused, bit her lip and shook her head no.

Goth Kid God continued, "Those six girls were started on a path that was going to ruin their lives. They too were adopting the attitude of actions without consequences. If you hadn't done your part Lizzie, those six faced a miserable future, and would have spread that misery to many others. Between the six of them, there would have been eleven divorces, four failed companies due to unethical business practices, two would have gone to jail and one would have been murdered. All of that has changed because they were caught early and taught a harsh lesson."

"Wow, I never imagined… Wait, the six new girls. Was this a critical moment for them too?"

"The over-looked, the neglected are the ones most vulnerable to the lure of a dark path for their lives. Your six new cheerleaders will now have a chance to gain popularity, new friends and most importantly, a sense of self-confidence."

"The good ripples you once spoke of…"

"Will be pronounced in their cases. They will gain the confidence to try new things, to pursue higher educations and fulfilling careers. Also, they will avoid the fate they were headed towards: abusive relationships, varying degrees of alcohol and drug abuse, crushing poverty, and in two cases, early death by suicide. In total, twelve lives reborn and the lives of all those around them improved due to you, Lizzie McGuire. Because you had the faith to obey me, and the courage to endure the injustice heaped upon you due to your righteous ways."

By now, tears were freely flowing down Lizzie's cheeks. She had to clear her throat a couple of times before she sould speak.

"To think, I almost didn't take action."

"I knew it would be a difficult choice for you, but I believe in giving people the chance to do the right thing. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Smiling, he added, "Now I have two new assignments for you. First, I want you to stay alert for an opportunity to do something nice for your brother. Don't ask why."

Lizzie choked back the word that was automatically on her lips.

"Okay, do something nice for the Toad. Got it. And the other thing?"

"When Jeff Bianco asks you to the homecoming dance, I want you to accept."

"Oh, ha-ha. Who says God doesn't have a sense of humor? Jeff Bianco is Cindy McCracken's boyfriend. Everyone knows that. I'm the last girl on the planet he would ask out."

"Accept the date."

"Sure, why not? And next, rainbows will start flying out my nose."

"Hmm, don't tempt me."

Goth Kid God smiled briefly to let Lizzie know he was joking. He then left the table, giving her a backhanded wave as he went. Lizzie watched until he was out of the room.

Suddenly she was aware she was not alone. She was startled to see who was standing next to her: the incredibly handsome and popular captain of the football team, Jeff Bianco. Lizzie couldn't help thinking: Here we go again…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

JEFF

"Lizzie McGuire? I'm Jeff Bianco, and I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

Lizzie sighed, "Look, if this is about your girlfriend Cindy, I'm sorry she was expelled, but I didn't set the punishment. What she did was wrong and had to be stopped."

"I agree. I never took part in Cindy's cheating scheme, but I knew about it. I didn't want to cause waves, so I never said how wrong I thought it was. Everyone just assumed I was okay with the whole ugly mess. In the military they call that the crime of Silent Consent."

"So you're not upset about what happened to your girlfriend?"

"I was upset that her punishment was so harsh, but that was all. By the way, the McCracken family has left town and Cindy and I are over."

"They left town? Was that because of the scandal?"

"Mr McCracken had a business opportunity back east, so they were going to leave at the end of the semester anyways. The scandal just sped up the process by a couple of months. As for Cindy, she still thinks the only thing she did wrong was to get caught. After listening to her endlessly bad-mouth you, I couldn't take it any more. I told her I thought Lizzie McGuire was the bravest girl in school."

Lizzie smiles, "You said I was brave?"

"Yes, which didn't go over well with Cindy. That's why we are done as a couple."

"Thanks for the kind words. Too bad yours is an opinion of one."

"Oh, there are plenty of others who admire what you did, but peer pressure can be overwhelming."

"Aren't you worried about the mob mentality?"

"When you're the captain of an undefeated football team, you get a lot of leeway when it comes to public opinion."

"Too bad some of your popularity can't rub off on me."

"Maybe it can. I was thinking, since I suddenly find myself without a date for Homecoming, and I'll guess you don't have one either?"

Lizzie pointed at the empty table, "You see me surrounded by all my friends and admirers."

"Then maybe you'd agree to go with me?"

"This is flattering, but there must be lots of girls who would be thrilled to go out with a guy like you. So why me?"

"Maybe I think the school has treated you lousy, maybe I feel guilty I didn't stand up to Cindy earlier. Mostly it's because I admire you for your courage and integrity. Plus, it doesn't hurt that you're a very pretty girl. What do you say? If you ask around, most people will tell you I'm a nice guy."

"And who am I to question the accuracy of popular opinion? Okay Jeff, it's a date."

"Great. I'll pick you up at six, Saturday night."

With a shy, pleased smile, Jeff walked away—pausing a couple of times to look over his shoulder and smile again. Lizzie couldn't resist smiling back. She also became aware of a change in the mood of the students around her. Instead of being ignored, or receiving looks of scorn, people were now whispering and looking at her with curiosity.

Normally she would have been thrilled with this turn of events, but she knew God's hand was in this. Her recent experience had taught her that when God was involved, there was always a catch.

Later that afternoon, as Jeff entered his house, the first person he saw was his annoying kid sister. Melina was now 12 and in junior high. She thought this made her all grown up. To Jeff, she was still the same nosy pest she had always been.

"Hey Dork, your stupid friends are waiting for you in the rec room."

"I was expecting them," Jeff said as he headed downstairs. He called back over his shoulder, "I better not catch you spying on us!"

With a voice filled with fake sweetness, she replied, "Oh you won't catch me doing that."

In the basement recreation room, Jeff found six of his team members, each one the boyfriend of one of the suspended cheerleaders. The largest guy in the group, Lefty, spoke for all.

"Did she fall for it?"

"If you mean, did she accept the date, then the answer is yes."

"Way to go Jeff! And she doesn't suspect a thing?"

"She's a nice, innocent girl who was only trying to do the right thing. Do we really have to go through with this?"

Lefty snarled, "Are you wimping out on us? When the scandal broke, you were as mad as the rest of us at that little snitch. You agreed to our plan."

"Yeah, but that was when I was still angry. After I calmed down, I began having doubts about punishing someone just for being honest."

"You mean you changed your mind after Cindy dumped you. Well the rest of us still have girlfriends who expect us to stick up for them—so do part! Get her to the dance, position her at center court and step out of the way fast."

"Are you still planning a Carrie-type thing—complete with buckets of blood?"

One of the others, Pete, answers, "No, we realized Coach would kill us if we made a mess like that in the gym. So we are going to drop 50 gallons of freezing cold ice water on her!"

Lefty adds, "We will have several wet-vacs standing by, and the whole mess will be cleaned up within minutes. Only the girl will be left cold, wet and miserable."

Pete chuckles, "Just like the old saying: revenge is a dish best cold. Come Saturday night, the coldest person in school will be Lizzie McGuire!"

The others laugh, but Jeff, listening closely, is sure he heard a noise near the door that leads upstairs. His nosy sister had heard everything. Jeff smiled with relief.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

SIBLINGS

Meanwhile at the McGuire house, Lizzie's parents have received the news of her first high school date with far more enthusiasm than Lizzie had. Jo McGuire hugged her daughter while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Lizzie, that's wonderful news! We have to celebrate. Tell you what, after dinner we will go to the mall and buy you the prettiest new outfit we can find, and hang the expense!"

Lizzie hesitated, expecting her father to at least make a token protest against such an extravagance. His response surprised her.

"Absolutely, hang the expense." he said with a beaming smile.

"Uh thanks guys. That sounds great. I'm going upstairs to get started on my homework before we eat."

As Lizzie left the kitchen, she felt a twinge of sadness. She realized why her parents were so happy—it was relief. Lizzie knew they had been worried about her. Not only about her ostracism after the cheating scandal, but also because they had sensed a deep change in Lizzie's nature.

It was The Secret that had caused the change. Secrets kept people away, and Lizzie's was such a huge secret, it had altered her basic nature. Instead of being an open and happy person, Lizzie had become evasive, cautious and frankly, a little odd. Sam and Jo McGuire had noticed the change in their daughter, but were unsure of the reason. There were so many issues a teenage girl had to deal with, how could they have guessed the cause?

As Lizzie reached the foyer, her brother Matt entered carrying his school books. He tossed them on a chair and grunted what might have been a hello at his sister. Matt had actually been semi-decent to Lizzie of late, probably due to her misery over the cheating scandal. That reminded Lizzie that she was suppose to do something nice for her brother.

"Hey Matt, you're getting home later than usual."

"I hung around with Lanny, getting tips on how to flirt with girls. Man oh man, he sure knows how to smooth talk the ladies."

"Really, Lanny? Okaay, but won't your girlfriend object to you learning how to flirt with others?"

"Hey, hey, hey… no use of the g-word, or the b-word or any other coupling type word. The last time I made that mistake, Melina punched me in the arm."

As Matt briefly rubbed his arm in memory of the pain, Lizzie noticed he had brought home his Algebra textbook.

"So I guess you've got Mrs Parker for Algebra?"

"Yes, and I've already heard from her what a wonderful student you were. So attentive, so helpful, so blah, blah, blah…"

"Are you doing okay in the class?"

"Yeah, I guess. Our first test isn't until midterm, and I suppose I'll get my usual C-minus."

"So she's still pulling that old trick. Here's a heads-up on Mrs Parker. About a month into the first semester, she likes pulling pop quizzes on her class. They're almost always on Fridays, so expect one this week."

"Oh crud, I'm doomed! I'm already swamped with work, and there's no way I can review all the material we have covered since the start of school—not by Friday!"

"Tell you what, in the attic there's a box of mine labeled: 7th grade. It has all my old tests and assignments, including Mrs Parker's first quiz."

Matt eagerly asks, "Are you saying she gives the exact same quiz each time?"

"No, she's too smart for that, but my quiz paper will show the type of questions she will ask. Use it as a study guide."

Matt rushes up the stairs, murmuring to himself, "I'll get the quiz, call Lanny and Melina, and then we'll be ready for ol' Mrs Parker…"

Matt pauses at the top of the stairs. He gives his sister a suspicious look.

"Hey, you're being nice to me. What's the catch?"

"No catch. You're in junior high now, and I'm in high school, so it's time we started being more mature. Brother and sister instead of enemies."

"Mature, huh? That's just crazy enough it might work."

Matt continued his mad dash to the attic, and Lizzie smiled. Maybe not all the assignments God gave her had a catch.

The next day at school, Lizzie noticed a subtle change in the student population. No one bumped her in the halls or muttered curses under their breath at her, and while no one actually spoke to her, there was no open hostility. Apparently a little of Jeff's popularity was already rubbing off on her.

At lunch, Jeff sat with her, which seemed to raise her standing even more. She told him of the new outfit she had got for the dance, and asked him about the school's chances in the big game on Saturday. Jeff replied politely with a big smile on his face while inside he was miserable.

After school, as soon as Jeff was home, he rushed to his sister's bedroom. He found her studying her Algebra text.

"You didn't tell! Why didn't you tell? You always tell."

Melina replied, "You're babbling big brother."

"You know what I'm talking about. You were listening when my friends and I planned that trick on Lizzie. You're friends with Matt McGuire, so why didn't you tell?"

"Because I knew that's what you wanted."

"I don't get it."

"Jeff, I know that you're basically a nice guy, but you have a major flaw. You're weak. I watched all of last year while you agonized over the mean stuff Cindy was doing. You wanted it to stop, but you didn't want to risk what Lizzie is going through. Popularity is too important to you. Plus, you didn't want to risk losing the hottest cheerleader in school as your girlfriend."

"I eventually stood up to Cindy."

"Yeah, when she was leaving town and you had nothing left to lose. Now you're stuck with this stupid prank on Lizzie. I can tell you like her and want out of this."

"I really do."

"But if you don't co-operate or if you warn Lizzie, your friends on the football team will turn against you. If only your blabber-mouth sister would spill the beans, then your friends wouldn't blame you. And you could always tell Lizzie that you weren't going to go through with it."

"I'm not. I mean, I couldn't…"

"Are you sure? You're holding off telling because…why? That a miracle intervention will take it all out of your hands and leave you on good terms with all? You're a junior in high school, Jeff. Grow up. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an Algebra quiz to study for."

Jeff left Melina's room very angry—not with her, but with himself. She was right and it galled him to realize his 12 year old sister was more mature the him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

HELP

Friday afternoon brought to an end another long school week. Still, it had ended better than it had started. Other kids were now sitting at Lizzie's table, and although they didn't speak to her, she at least felt less like a leper. A few of the nerds had even dared to give her a casual head nod in gratitude for her ending their harassment.

All of this progress was of course due to Jeff Bianco. They spent more and more time together, and the school seemed to be deciding that if the captain of the football team was going to hang with the head cheerleader, then they would have to deal with the changing situation.

Lizzie found herself growing fonder of Jeff. He was kind, smart and of course, very good looking. However, Lizzie couldn't shake the feeling that Jeff was hiding something from her. Something was troubling him, but Lizzie just couldn't get him to open up.

When Lizzie arrived home, she was surprised to find Matt waiting for her in her bedroom.

"I thought we talked about you being in my bedroom."

"I needed to talk to you in private."

Matt's tone was so serious, Lizzie sat beside him on the bed, and gave him her full attention. Matt began by showing her his Algebra quiz.

"First of all, thanks for this."

"Wow Matt, a B-plus!"

"My best grade ever in math. Lanny and Melina also got their best grades ever. In fact, Melina was so grateful, she decided she owed you the truth about something her brother and his friends are planning."

As Lizzie quietly listened, Matt revealed the entire plot for her humiliation at the Homecoming dance. When her brother was finished, Lizzie sighed sadly.

"I knew Jeff had something weighing on him, and I can't say I'm terribly surprised by this news."

"At least you can get a refund on your new dress."

"No, I'm still going to the dance."

"But that's crazy! Do you want to be soaked with a barrel of ice water?"

"Of course not. I can't really explain, but I know it's important that I go. Thanks anyway for the heads-up. I appreciate you watching out for me, Matt."

Matt left his sister's room completely confused. Why wasn't she angry? Why was she willing to walk right in to a trap? He needed help dealing with this. Quickly, Matt punched in a familiar number on his cell phone…

"Hi, it's Matt. I know you're busy, but Lizzie needs your help."

The next day at the football game, Lizzie and her new team of cheerleaders were a big success. The crowd responded enthusiastically to all the cheers, and they seemed fully accepting of the new squad. Of course it didn't hurt that the home team, led by Jeff, was having an easy, blow-out game.

In the second half, after establishing a substantial lead, Jeff changed his team's tactics. Instead of passing on most plays, Jeff began running the ball a lot—far more than seemed necessary. There was nothing the opposing team liked better than hitting a quarterback with one hard tackle after another. Lizzie began to grow alarmed by all the hard blows Jeff was enduring.

"I'm no expert, but this running strategy seems unwise."

Lizzie turned to see who had spoken. A broad smile crossed her face.

"Gordo!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around her best friend and hugged him fiercely. Gordo endured this for a few moments before gently disengaging from the embrace.

"Easy McGuire, it's not like we haven't seen each other since Italy."

"Just barely. I was grounded all summer and then you started at Redfield Academy in the next county… By the way, how's that going?"

"It's challenging, and the school is filled with kids who are obsessed with their career track at a ridiculously young age."

"Sounds perfect for you."

Gordo smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is. If you're wondering why I'm here…"

"Matt told you everything, and you're here to save the day."

"Something like that."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't need saving. I'm going to the dance, and I'm going to take my chances. I know that sounds odd, but I'm convinced it's important to give Jeff the chance to do the right thing."

"You care for him that much?"

"I like him, but I'm not sure how much. Why, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Me? Of course not. After all, despite that one kiss, we're just friends, right?"

"Right. And since neither of us seems willing to risk our friendship on an uncertain romance…"

"I guess we will forever remain just friends. Well, since Matt was wrong about you needing rescuing, I suppose I'll do that mosey-along thing."

With a smile and a nod, Gordo walked away. He only went a short distance before calling over his shoulder…

"By the way Lizzie, you look really cute in your cheerleader uniform."

Gordo continued on and was soon lost in the crowd. Lizzie watched while trying to keep herself from crying.

"What an extraordinary young man."

Even before turning around, Lizzie knew it must be God in yet another new guise. This time it was a bizarrely dressed little girl of about six.

"Yeah, Gordo is the best. I love him. I'm just not sure in what way I love him."

Little Girl God remarked, "He certainly proved the depth of his feelings for you on your Italian trip. He was willing to make any sacrifice to ensure your happiness, Lizzie."

"Are you trying to tell me something about our relationship?"

"Certainly not. Free will, remember?" Little Girl God said as she pointed to the action on the field. Jeff had just made another first down while suffering yet another savage tackling. "I see Jeff is still trying to take the easy way out."

"Easy? He's being pounded into hamburger. Why isn't he passing the ball?"

"He's trying to get injured. It's the excuse he needs to get out of escorting you to tonight's ambush."

"Speaking of that, am I doing the right thing in not telling Jeff that I know about tonight?"

"Jeff Bianco is by nature a people pleaser who doesn't like to rock the boat. If he doesn't change his ways soon, he will be locked into a life course that will have an unfortunate end. It must be his decision whether he will continue his easy, follow the crowd ways, or be a man who chooses to do what is right."

"Any hint on what he will decide? Should I bring a towel?"

Little Girl God giggles, "That free will lecture just doesn't register with you, does it? Enjoy your evening Lizzie, and… be open to the possibilities."

Little Girl God turned and skipped away—seemingly an innocent child at play. Lizzie watched and waited until she saw the familiar backhanded wave. For some reason, she found it comforting.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

REVEALATION

Lizzie turned and twirled in front of her full length mirror, and admired what she saw. Hair, make-up, accessories and especially the new dress were all perfect. She had never looked better.

"The perfect target for a barrel of ice water." she murmured.

As she prepared for her date, for the first time Lizzie seriously considered the worse case scenario facing her. Above center court was the overhead scoreboard, and above that was a maintenance platform. Somehow the knuckle-draggers from the football team had managed to get a plastic barrel up there and had filled it with ice and water. The plan was for the winning quarterback and his date to share a spotlight dance starting at center court. When properly positioned, Jeff would leap clear and Target Lizzie would get hers.

Lizzie shivered at the thought. Not only would the soaking be bitter cold, but getting hit with that much ice water from that height would sting like hell. Even worse would be the aftermath. Everyone would realize Jeff's attentions had just been part of a cruel act of revenge. Not only would she return to full pariah status, but she would also become an object of pity. The thought of all those stares, the looks of pity at her pathetic stature, made Lizzie shiver more than the thought of the dunking.

Lizzie forced a smile on her face as she headed downstairs. Sam and Jo were waiting with cameras and genuine happiness. Only Matt, who was sworn to secrecy, was glum about the situation.

"Lizzie, you look so beautiful and grown-up…"

Sam McGuire had to pause to clear his throat. He got like this whenever he faced how much his daughter had grown. Lizzie always found her father's where-has-my-little girl-gone routine very endearing.

"Matt, don't you have anything to say about how nice your sister looks?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you clean up good, Lizzie."

Sam and Jo were startled by Matt's lack of a usual put down. Lizzie shot him a quick warning glare.

"Lizzie, I have my perfume ready for you."

Jo McGuire misted the air and Lizzie walked through.

"Spray her again, Mom. Anything to get rid of that usual Lizzie stink."

"Matt, be nice." Jo automatically said, but she seemed relieved. She sensed that something odd was going on tonight, and was trying not to spread her edginess to the others.

The doorbell rang and Sam went to answer it. Matt took advantage of the distraction to whisper to his sister…

"I hate this. No one plays dirty tricks on my sister except me. If Jeff goes through with this, Melina and I have already set up revenge for you."

"Thanks Matt, but hopefully that won't be necessary."

Jeff entered, looking handsome in a grey suit. He walked a little stiffly, obviously feeling the effects of that day's game.

"It was a great victory, Jeff. We all went to watch the game, and of course Lizzie and her cheerleading squad. You took some pretty hard hits. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, Mr. McGuire—just a little stiff with an impressive set of bruises."

"I was wondering why you ran the ball so often instead of…"

Jo interrupted, "Sam, you can talk football some other time. These two have a dance to get to."

After a few more photos and well-wishes, Lizzie and Jeff were soon on their way to the dance. Both teenagers seemed unusually nervous as Jeff drove on in silence. Lizzie wished she could talk to Jeff about tonight, or at least be able to drop a few hints, but she dared not. The decision had to be entirely his, and even if he chose wrongly, she had her assignment.

When they arrived at the school, parking was no problem. As team captain, Jeff had a reserved spot near the main entrance. Lizzie waited for Jeff to come around to get her door, but he just sat there drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Something wrong?"

"I-I can't do this. Lizzie, I like you too much to go on with this. I'm so sorry, especially since I know you will hate me. My friends on the football team, the ones who are dating the other cheerleaders, had me invite you here so they could pull a mean trick on you."

"Like dumping a barrel of ice water on me?"

"You knew? But why would you come with me?"

"To give you the chance to do the right thing—to warn me ahead of time. All it took was a little faith."

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry about this. I agreed to the prank before I ever met you. You're a great girl, and I wish I had never gotten involved in this mess. I'll drive you home now."

"Why? There's a fun dance waiting for us in there."

"But my buddies are waiting to… ya know."

"Soak me like a sponge? I'll just avoid center court, if you don't mind. What will your friends say when they learn you warned me?"

"I don't know. Group loyalty and team mentality are very important to them—to us. They might stop talking to me. They might beat me up."

"Are you willing to risk it?"

Smiling, Jeff replied, "For you, I'd risk anything."

Minutes later, Jeff escorted Lizzie into the school. The first persons they saw were Jeff's football buddies. They waved Jeff over to a corner for a private conversation. Lizzie waited patiently while Jeff joined them.

"What's up, guys?" Jeff asked.

Lefty replied, "The whole thing is called off."

"It is? But why?"

Pete answered, "Some kid named Gordon, who doesn't even go to our school, called all of our girlfriends and told them about our plan."

Lefty added, "Instead of being grateful, they were angry! Their suspensions are almost up, and they figure this revenge prank will only get them in more trouble."

"Plus, they've had a change of heart now that they have calmed down. In a weird way, they're grateful to the McGuire girl for getting them out of a mess—even if it was the hard way." Pete said.

"So you're off the hook, buddy. You can dump the girl or continue. Whatever you prefer." Lefty said.

Jeff realized he had been given his easy way out. His friends would never have to know…

"Guys, I have to tell you the truth. I warned Lizzie before we arrived. She was never going to get soaked."

To his surprise, Jeff's team mates laughed.

"That's why you are our leader, Jeff. You always know the right thing to do. You tried to talk us out of this, and we should have listened." Lefty said as he gave Jeff a friendly back slap.

Jeff's friends walked away while Jeff contemplated the nature of friendship, and a lot of assumptions he had gotten wrong over the years. He rejoined Lizzie and escorted her into the dance.

Later that night, 15 minutes before her curfew, Lizzie was escorted to her front porch by Jeff. It had been a wonderful night. Throughout the night, starting with her fellow cheerleaders, everyone at the dance had made the effort to speak to Lizzie. Her pariah status was gone. All due to Jeff, who turned out to be an excellent dancer and a fun date.

On her front steps, Lizzie paused shyly for Jeff to kiss her. It was a perfect moment. The kiss went long, and Jeff embraced her tighter while a moan of pleasure escaped Lizzie's lips. All too soon, Jeff released her and said goodnight.

After he was gone, Lizzie sat on her front steps, utterly stunned by a revelation of the possibilities for her future. She saw it all so clearly.

Gordo was her soul mate, and they were destined to be together, but not now. Although very mature intellectually, Gordo was in so many ways a boy. When she had kissed him in Rome, he had said, "Thank you," and had quickly gotten them back with others.

When Jeff had kissed her, it was the kiss of a man who wanted a woman, and curiously, she was okay with that. She and Gordo could never be each other's first. That relationship would fail miserably and ruin their friendship. Their time would come later… maybe in college.

Meanwhile, Lizzie knew Jeff would be her first. Oh not right away, but after a long period of many months of courtship and trust building, their time would come. All of this revelation came to Lizzie after one kiss with Jeff. That's all it had taken. Only one.

The End. Please review.


End file.
